Optical multi-carrier sources that generate optical carriers at a constant frequency spacing are useful light sources for communication and measurement purposes.
FIG. 34 shows an optical multi-carrier source as a first conventional example (Non-patent document 1). This conventional example, which is suitable for generating tens of optical carriers, is configured in such a manner that optical single carrier sources 81 are provided in a number equal to the number of optical carriers, to output respective optical carriers which are combined together by a wavelength multiplexer 82. For miniaturization, small-size light sources such as distributed feedback semiconductor lasers are used as the optical single carrier sources 81.
FIG. 35 shows an optical multi-carrier source as a second conventional example. This conventional example is configured in such a manner that optical output (center optical frequency: v0) of an optical single carrier source 81 such as distributed feedback semiconductor lasers is input to an optical modulator (intensity modulator, phase modulator, or the like) 84 that is driven by a periodic signal having a repetition frequency f that is output from an oscillator 83 and optical multi-carrier is produced by generating plural sidebands having a constant spacing. Where many optical carriers are necessary, as described in Non-patent document 2, output beams of plural optical single carrier sources are multiplexed and them modulated by an optical modulator. Although the frequency spacing of the optical multi-carrier is equal to the modulation frequency of the optical modulator, the linewidth and the frequency stability of the optical multi-carrier are equivalent to those of optical output of optical single carrier sources.
An optical multi-carrier source as a third conventional example employs a multimode laser such as a Fabry-Pérot laser (Non-patent document 3) or a mode-locked laser (Non-patent document 4) and generates optical multi-carrier having a constant frequency spacing. To generate many optical carriers, a bandwidth limiting means such as an optical filter is not provided in a laser resonator. On the other hand, to stabilize the oscillation light frequency, injection locking caused by external light (Non-patent document 4) or an optical frequency locking means utilizing a wavelength filter is employed.
FIG. 36 shows an optical multi-carrier source as a fourth conventional example. This conventional example is configured in such a manner that a modulating section of an optical pulse source 85 is driven by a periodic signal supplied from a signal generating section 86 and output optical pulse train is input to a waveguided optical nonlinear medium 87, whereby optical multi-carrier is generated. A spectrum broadening phenomenon based on an optical nonlinear effect such as supercontinuum generation is caused in the waveguided optical nonlinear medium 87 with the output optical pulse train of the optical pulse source 85 as a seed, whereby the number of optical carriers included in the output optical pulse train is increased. The frequency spacing of the optical multi-carrier is equal to the repetition frequency of the output optical pulse train. The optical pulse source 85 may be a light source as a combination of an optical single carrier source and an external modulator (Non-patent document 5) or a mode-locked laser (Non-patent document 6).
Non-patent document 1: “500 Gb/s (50×10 Gb/s) WDM Transmission over 4,000 km Using Broadband EDFAs and Low Dispersion Slope Fiber,” OFC/IOOC '99 Postdeadline Papers, 1999.
Non-patent document 2: “12.5 GHz Spaced 1.28 Tb/s (512-Channel×2.5 Gb/s) Super-Dense WDM Transmission over 320 km SMF Using Multiwavelength Generation Technique,” IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 14, No. 3, 2002.
Non-patent document 3: “Longitudinal Mode Dependence of Transmission Characteristics for Injection Locked FP-LD,” The 2002 General Assembly of the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, B-10-155.
Non-patent document 4: “Experimental Investigation of Injection Locking of Fundamental and Subharmonic Frequency-Modulated Active Mode-Locked Laser Diodes,” IEEE Journal of Quantum Electronics, Vol. 34, No. 9, 1998.
Non-patent document 5: “Low-Noise Optical Frequency Comb Generation Using Phase Modulator,” 1st Microwave/Millimeter Wave Photonics (MWP) Research Meeting, The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, MWP03-4, 2003.
Non-patent document 6: “More Than 1,000 Channel Optical Frequency Chain Generation from Single Supercontinuum Source with 12.5 GHz Channel Spacing,” Electronics Letters, Vol. 36, No. 25, 2000.